


Comfort Food

by Dftba99



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dftba99/pseuds/Dftba99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard is upset, Jared cooks for him. But when Jared is feeling overwhelmed, Richard tries to return the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I've already posted this to tumblr, but now it's here too.

When richard met jared, he could tell that Jared was a man of many talents. Business, management, being organized, positivity, these were all very clear. What richard wasn't expecting, however, was jared's incredible skills in the kitchen.

Somehow it had never come up in conversation when they were just coworkers. This wasn't exactly surprising, as jared didn't really talk much about his life outside of work. But once they finally got together, jared invited richard over for dinner. To this day, jared still jokes about his quinoa being the reason richard fell for him. Richard always denies this, but he must admit it was certainly a contributing factor. 

Part of what makes jared such a good fit for richard is how intuitive he is. Richard rarely has to do more than enter a room and jared knows exactly what he's thinking. It's very convenient, because richard is terrible with the whole 'talking about his feelings' thing. 

So, when jared senses that something is amiss with his boyfriend, he does what he does best.

The first time richard can remember it happening was after a really difficult stretch of days at the incubator. Pied piper was having some serious issues and richard, as ceo, was forced to be right in the thick of it. God, he hated this part of the job. He just wanted to make cool shit, is that too much to ask?

He'd just got home from working way too late on something that probably could've waited until tomorrow. He considered just crashing on the incubator couch, but he knew jared would worry about him and try to convince him to take a day off and why does the house smell so good?

"Jared?" Richard called out softly.

"Hi," Jared replied sleepily from their couch.

"Jared, honey what are you still doing up?" Jared let out a little yawn. He's so adorable. How did richard get this lucky?

"I um...... I was waiting for you to come home." Richard feels like such a jackass. That work really could have waited.

"I'm so sorry. I should've just come home." Richard said as he curled up next to him on the couch. The entire house is filled with that intoxicating smell and- is that chocolate on jared's shirt?

Richard can't help but laugh. "Jared? Did you bake something?"

"I just thought, you know, you've been so stressed with the company and all. I thought it might be nice to come home to a surprise. It's nothing fancy or anything, just a cake, but I think it turned out pretty-"

Richard was already halfway to the kitchen. They each took a slice to bed and ate while quietly talking about things that didn't really matter. It was exactly what richard had needed and he fell asleep feeling thankful for his perfect boyfriend.

After that, any time richard was feeling stressed, he would come home to find some delicious concoction waiting for him. Homey, ridiculously unhealthy foods. Chicken pot pies, creamy pastas with names he can't pronounce, you name it. And if he was especially overwhelmed, jared would break out the heavy artillery: cakes, pies, puddings, all incredible. He was thankful for his naturally fast metabolism because he's pretty sure he'd be fat by now.

One day, richard noticed that something was off with jared. He was distracted and he wasn't sleeping as well. Richard had even caught him speaking German in his sleep one night, and he hadn't done that in ages. He tried to convince jared to take some time off, but he insisted that everything was fine.

Richard decided that he needed to do something to cheer jared up. The answer was clear. Jared had slaved away so many evenings in the kitchen for him, simply because he loved richard. The least he could do was return the favor.

The next day, he lied and said he had an important meeting so that he could have the day off. He felt guilty about not going to work when it was jared who really deserved to stay home, but he reminded himself that Jared would never take the day off anyway and it was a noble cause. 

He'd spent hours the night before scouring the internet for the perfect recepie. He'd finally settled on some sort of fancy chicken he'd found on a home maker website. Richard felt sort of ridiculous perusing these housewife blogs for cooking tips, but he was quick to remember that this was for love and jared deserved it.

He thought that the grocery store would be the easiest part. He'd been shopping before, after all, and he had a general idea of the store's layout.

He was wrong.

Richard had never felt so lost in his life. How the fuck do you tell what's a good bell pepper and what isnt? What the hell is this? This can't be a real spice! Why is everything so expensive? How does jared do this all the time?!?

Eventually after multiple trips of returning home, realizing hed forgot something, and going back to the store, richard managed to get everything he needed. He was exhausted, and and he hadn't even started preparing the meal. Richard made a mental note to give jared a blow job the next time he did the shopping.

Richard had only cooked a few times in his life, and most of them were for his home ec class in high school. Well, until he got kicked out of the class for setting a stove on fire. But he'd grown since then, he'd matured. He was the ceo of a company, for God's sake! He could handle making one dinner for his boyfriend. 

A few hours later jared came home to find Richard drenched in sweat, fanning a rag at the loudly beeping smoke detector. There was a pan containing some sort of black mass on the counter. The house was filled with smoke and jared couldn't tell if richard was cursing at the smoke detector or himself. 

"Um, richard? What's going on?" Jared asked as he cautiously entered the kitchen. Richard looked defeated.

"Fuck I'm so sorry jared. Look don't worry about this I'll clean it all up I just- I know that you've been dealing with some stuff and you always make me meals when I'm upset and I just thought that- shit I'm really sorry," Richard felt like he could die. All he wanted was to make jared happy and he failed miserably. He couldn't bear to look at anything but the floor.

Then jared started laughing. Richard felt a blush creep through his face. He hadn't heard jared laugh like this in a while though. Maybe he hadn't failed as miserably as he thought. He looked up from the floor and jared was laughing so hard that his face has went red and richard has to laugh too. 

"Maybe we'd both be better off if you just stick to the cooking, huh?" Richard says, ginning up at jared.

"I think that might be in our best interest health wise. But maybe tonight we just order pizza and watch a movie?" Jared is smiling down at him with so much love and richard feels like his heart is gonna burst.

"I'm so lucky to have you, jared," Richard says as he pulls jared in for a kiss.

Jared smiles into the kiss. He pulls back and murmurs "You're lucky? You know how many guys have cooked for me before?"

Richard thinks that maybe he should do this more often.


End file.
